hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 North Indian Ocean cyclone season (Olo72)
The 2021 North Indian Ocean cyclone season was the most active North Indian Ocean cyclone season on record, with the formation of twelve depressions and five. The North Indian Ocean cyclone season has no official bounds, but cyclones tend to form between April and December, with the two peaks in May and November. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northern Indian Ocean. The scope of this article is limited to the Indian Ocean in the Northern Hemisphere, east of the Horn of Africa and west of the Malay Peninsula. There are two main seas in the North Indian Ocean — the Arabian Sea to the west of the Indian subcontinent, abbreviated ARB by the India Meteorological Department (IMD); and the Bay of Bengal to the east, abbreviated BOB by the IMD. The official Regional Specialized Meteorological Centre in this basin is the India Meteorological Department (IMD), while the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) and the National Meteorological Center of CMA (NMC) unofficially release full advisories. On average, three to four cyclonic storms form in this basin every season. Season summary WIP ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2019 till:01/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Depression id:DD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Deep_Depression id:CS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Cyclonic_Storm id:SCS value:rgb(0.8,1,1) legend:Severe_Cyclonic_Storm id:VS value:rgb(1,1,0.8) legend:Very_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm id:ES value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Extremely_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm id:SC value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Cyclonic_Storm Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/04/2019 till:27/04/2019 color:DD text:ARB 01 from:04/05/2019 till:08/05/2019 color:VS text:Fani from:11/05/2019 till:13/05/2019 color:CS text:Vayu from:19/05/2019 till:19/05/2019 color:DD text:LAND 01 from:29/05/2019 till:02/06/2019 color:ES text:Hikaa from:09/06/2019 till:13/06/2019 color:SC text:Kyarr barset:break from:28/06/2019 till:29/06/2019 color:DD text:BOB 03 bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Severe Cyclonic Storm Ogni Depression ARB 02 Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Akash Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Gonu Deep Depression BOB 03 Deep Depression BOB 04 Depression BOB 05 Extremely Severe Cyclonic Storm Yemyim Cyclonic Storm Sidr Super Cyclonic Storm Nargis Super Cyclonic Storm Rashmi Severe Cyclonic Storm Khai-Muk Storm names Within this basin, a tropical cyclone is assigned a name when it is judged to have reached Cyclonic Storm intensity, with winds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The names were selected by members of the ESCAP/WMO panel on Tropical Cyclones between 2000 and May 2004, before the Regional Specialized Meteorological Center in New Delhi started to assign names in September 2004. There is no retirement of tropical cyclone names in this basin, as the list of names is only scheduled to be used once before a new list of names is drawn up. Should a named tropical cyclone move into the basin from the Western Pacific, then it will retain its original name. The next eight available names from the List of North Indian Ocean storm names are below Category:North Indian Ocean Cyclones Category:Destructive seasons Category:Olo72 Category:Cyclones Category:Deadly seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons